Syaoran's Diary
by sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto
Summary: Syaoran has a diary and writes everyday about Sakura, then one day, bring it to school, leaves it by accident and gets found by Sakura, Sakura reads all of Syaoran's secrets..and the diary is ALL about her...and she never knew he would love her back...
1. Syaoran's Diary Introduction

A.N: I hope you enjoy! This is about Syaoran and how he writes in his diary, then one day Sakura finds it! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors does not belong to me

August 15, 2004

Dear Diary, I think I'll write a poem about Sakura while there's nothing to do...and besides, I want to write about her...I hope one day she will read my diary...

The ocean is like you when you're your mysterious self...

You're like the rainbows when you're happy...

You are like the birds when they sing with your wonderful voice...

You remind me of an angel when I look at you...

When I look at a clock, it reminds me of how I always think of you day and night...

Today, you were nice to me...

Well you are always nice to me...

That's why I love you...

You're perfect...

TBC

A.N: I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if I should

Continue! Please review! Thank you! More fluff

later!


	2. The out door field trip

Sakura (that's me): I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! You see fan fiction

couldn't let me submit any new stories and stuff because on one of my stories I forgot to

put a disclaimer in Japanese, I wrote a story in Japanese and forgot to put the disclaimer

sweat drop well I won't forget next time! Sorry for taking so long!

Sakura (that's me): Hi! Thank you for all the reviews I got! I especially want to thank

all the reviewers who reviewed! It means so much to me! Here are all the wonderful

people who reviewed to me (starting from the first reviewers to the last, doesn't mean the

best to least):

yingyanggirl: Thanks for your support! You inspire me!

Anime-Fanatic-00: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for inspiring me also!

Rini3: Thank you for your support for me! I really appreciate it!

Kitten at Heart: Thank you for your tips! I'll be sure to take your advice! Thanks again!

Stardust 16: thanks! I'll try my very best to update soon!

Fantasy-Seal: Thanks for your tip! I'll be sure to use your advice! It was really helpful for me! Thanks again! Thank you for your review!

silent-angel510: Thanks for saying it's cute! I'll try and update as soon as possible! ASAP!

Rebel Swan: I will continue! Don't worry!

Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: thank you so much for your review, I really liked your review, well I like all the reviews! Your review was very nice, thank you so much!

Madison: you are Anonymous but I still appreciate your review! You were my very first anonymous reviewer and I'm really happy you took the time to review to me! Thank you so much! I won't forget you. Oh and Thank you so much for saying this story is the best you have read! It really touches me to have someone and a lot of people appreciate my work!

FreedomGundam: Thanks! You really inspire me! Thank you for your review!

Yume-Yasuki: thanks for your review! You were the very first person to review for me! I appreciate it so much!

Thank you to all of these reviewers! You helped me so much for this second chapter! I

hope you like it! Thank you to fantasy-seal and yume-yasuki and Madison (anonymous)

and last but not least kitten at heart!

To Fantasy-Seal:

Thank you for your review and your tips!

To Yume-Yasuki:

Thank you for your review and being the first one to review for this story!

To Madison:

Thank you so much! Your review inspired me so much! I'm really glad you like

my story! Thank you so much again!

You are my very first anonymous reviewer!

To Kitten at heart:

Thank you for your advice, they are very useful!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any kind of anime

recap from last chapter

Syaoran wrote a poem about Sakura in his diary. Nothing

Adventurous happened yet. He didn't leave his diary at school

Yet...

Authors P.O.V

(If you don't know what P.OV means it just means point of view, some people e-

mailed me asking)

On Sakura's way to school

"I'm going to be late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura on her way to

school.

At School (just arrived)

"Good morning!" said Sakura panting very hard. "Good morning to you

to!" said Tomoyo her best friend. "You're not late yet, the teacher isn't here yet,

so you're okay" said Syaoran, another good friend of Sakura who go way back to there

capturing card days. "Thanks for telling me Syaoran" said Sakura smiling at him.

Syaoran turns his head the other way to prevent Sakura and Tomoyo from seeing him

blush but Tomoyo notices...causing Tomoyo to giggle her _hohoho _laugh.

Teachers come in the classroom and starts first period which is Language Arts

First period for Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are the same

"Good Morning class!" said Mr. Tereda there teacher for Language arts, social,

math and home economics. "Good morning Mr. Tereda!" said the class. "I have some

**_good_** news today class, today, we will not be doing social, instead, I will discuss about

the field trip!" "Yay!" said the class, then the class started talking about what it was about

and where they where going, "Settle down class, we will be going in a camping field

trip!"

We will be going in groups of four, I will announce the groups, and the groups are:

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo.....

Next group...

Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.....

Next group....

So on and on and on.........................

"The groups that I have chosen will be sharing a tent, don't be mistaken, the tents

that the school are providing us are quite large so don't worry...now lets discuss the rules

of this camp out shall we, first of all, there is **ABSOLUTLY** no making out sessions or

anything like that, nothing that will be **unnecessary** in school, you ask, where not in

school, but the school is responsible for your actions and you so put that in mind. Second

of all, the bathrooms in the park we are camping in are** _pits_**so don't complain, what do

you expect? Were camping out for crying out loud! Third of all, this field trip is not just

for you to have fun; we brought you to this field trip to learn about the old life, this is

Social class after all but instead in a form a field trip, jeez! We will also learn about life

in the mid 1600's and about a lot of things for social! And oh yes, to go, you must ask

your parents or guardian to sign consent form and bring $20.00's or more, the school will

not be paying for your **_souvenir _**or any of those**** **junky **things you kind of people buy.

For crying out loud! This class is done! You're supposed to be in your second period

now! Do I have to tell you **EVERYTHING**?? Didn't I just tell you enough? You know,

my voice is kind of getting sore!!! Go now!

the class just looks at Mr. Tereda with sweat drops and is chibi style, everybody

Leaves the classroom

Second Period

Syaoran's P.O.V

'That was strange...' thought Syaoran on his way to music class.

At Lunch after sakura's, Meiling, Syaoran's, Tomoyo's, Eriol's First period and second

Period and third period was over

"First period in Social with Mr. Tereda sure was strange, don't you think

Tomoyo?" asked Sakura reaching for one of her sushi rolls. "It sure was" answered

Tomoyo. "Are you excited for this field trip Syaoran?" Asked Sakura curiously. "Not

really, I can do better things then go out doors, but in other words, it's okay, atleast I'm in

A group that I actually like, especially if the person I **_love_** is in it, maybe I'll bring my

diary or something to entertain me there, nothing else better do there" answered Syaoran,

then After realizing what he said, he quickly blushed madly. Sakura, being the carefree

girl She is, didn't hear the ending of what he said so just said," Sorry, but I didn't quite

here The end part of your sentence? Can you please repeat it again Syaoran?" "Um...I

said Nothing, I was talking to umm....To umm....myself, yeah! I was talking to myself"

Answered Syaoran stuttering at each word he said. "O, okay," said Sakura, not

ABSOLUTLY convinced, but she dropped the subject.

Sakura (that's me): Hi! I'm sorry if I left it hanging here! I just had too, if you want to

Know the reasons here they are:

The story is kind of getting long and some people don't like reading to long chapters, it

Bores them out, I don't want to bore you out!

It's getting late here where I live, it's 10:22 pm

I still have to think of another entry for Syaoran's diary!

Those are the reasons! Anyway, I wanted to ask these questions:

Do you think I should put a lot of Meiling scenes in it?

Do you think I should add in Japanese words with the English?

Well those where all the questions so far I wanted to ask! Please review! Thank you

Very much! Arigatou Goziamasta!

Japanese words:

Arigatou: Thank you

Arigatou Goziamasta: Thank you very much

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen Nasia: Very sorry (I think! Something with being sorry!)

Demo..: umm....

Anou: but!

Kajii: Monster

Baka: Idiot (I don't really use swearing type of words for my stories)

Watashi: I, me

Ashiteru: I love you

Koi: love

Temae: you

Ja: bye

Ja ne: good bye (something with bye)

Sayonara: another way of saying good bye,

I know more Japanese words but I'll tell them later to you! Thanks! Don't forget to review!


	3. thinking, hmmm

Authors not: sorry it took me so long to update! Gomen Nasia well enjoy the story!

Syaoran's P.O.V

I can't believe I have to go to this really weird field trip,

sigh well, I'll just bring my diary to company me..

With that, he left to go to his room to start packing...

On the way, he was thinking of a particular emerald eyed girl who

stole his heart....

Authors note: that was soooooo short wasn't it?!!! Well so sorry! Please review!


End file.
